


Running into (away from) you

by Lithea



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Angst, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Mermen, Pirates, Sorta I guess, but it's overdue by 3+ weeks, i'm adding too much useless tags to this, idk - Freeform, idk man, it was too cute ok, merman, not really a 5 + 1, overall this story is pretty fluffy, she's very nice btw, so i just decided to post it on here, thats because i was reading that when i wrote this, the second scene is very VERY similar to a certain merthur fanfic, there is a bit of angst, this was inspired by a prompt, this was supposed to be for homework, though, though didn't really follow a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithea/pseuds/Lithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never leave you, Eldem. You must simply find me wherever I wander.” was her last words before she became limp in his arms. </p><p>     Fate sat on a throne of colourful mist, her long hair floating weightlessly around her. She watched as the merman cried for the girl in his arms, his pain evident in the screams he made and the tears that fell from his eyes. He cared deeply for the girl, unusual since he was a child of the ocean while she was a daughter of the land. Fate took pity on the merman, and granted the last words of the daughter of the land. </p><p>	The skies cried that day. </p><p>	The day she left him.</p><p>                                 ~~~~~<br/>•	Inspired by this prompt: We keep running into each other, everywhere and it’s scaring me AU (5+1) (Also by a merthur fanfiction, whose name I do not remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running into (away from) you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, the second scene is pretty similar to a certain merthur fanfic, although i sorta lost it. So if anyone finds it please tell me!
> 
> Enjoy!

         Once upon a time, in the oceans we now know of as North Atlantic Ocean. A young merman had dared to swim to the surface. What he saw was a large ship, a pirate ship to be exact. This young merman was curious; his young soul had been strange compared to his peers. They had feared the surface, but Eldem yearned to see it, to feel the wind and see the sun and sky clearly.

         One of the crewmen of the ship had spotted him, and caught him.

         Before he could do anything his tail was shot and he was being dragged on board the pirate ship and bound. He was terrified as the land walkers poked and prodded at him, saying things along the line of ‘selling him’, and how much ‘money’ they would gain. He tried to fight against them, but to no avail for they were stronger and he had the disadvantage of being _above_ the water.

         He had not expected his first time outside of his home like this, he simply wanted to see the skies and feel the wind. And maybe observe the land-walkers from far away, and not get caught like how he is now.

         “Quiet! What in the world is going on here!?” A woman demanded as she walked towards him.

         “We captured a merman Captain!” One of the crewmen says.

         “Captain Nekytiran, how much do you think he could sell for?” Another crewman says.

          The captain looked angry and was downright livid when the second crewman asked his question.

         “What do you all think you’re doing!? We take gold, not mermaids. And we definitely do not sell **slaves**!” She exploded, and the whole crew flinched. Captain Nekytiran started to order the crew around, calling for someone to help the young merman’s bleeding wound before starting to unbound him. She carried him up with surprising strength and let him down on a bench somewhere under the deck.

         Eldem was still as he watched someone else take out the bullet and wrap his tail with cloth.

         Captain Nekytiran had planned to release the merman back into the water once he was healed and able to swim, and she did. But the young merman never swam away; he stayed swimming beside or around the ship. He also made friends with the crewmen, and was surprised as one of them profusely apologized to him for shooting him.

         The young merman and the captain talked endlessly most nights, the merman was brought up on deck and they spoke about everything, hobbies, family, the past, and life in general.

         One day the ship was attacked, by kraken no doubt. Most of the crew died, including Captain Nekytiran.

         “You know, you never told me you name merman.” She weekly says.

         “Lasia” He sobbed, holding her tighter to his chest, and watched as the light was drained from the captain’s eyes.“Don’t you dare leave me!” He cried out desperately, begging anyone, anything, to save the woman he held.

          “I will never leave you, Eldem. You must simply find me wherever I wander.” was her last words before she became limp in his arms.

           Fate sat on a throne of colourful mist, her long hair floating weightlessly around her. She watched as the merman cried for the girl in his arms, his pain evident in the screams he made and the tears that fell from his eyes. He cared deeply for the girl, unusual since he was a child of the ocean while she was a daughter of the land. Fate took pity on the merman, and granted the last words of the daughter of the land.

           The skies cried that day.

           The day she left him.

                                 ~~~~~

            The first time it happened was at day care.

            Everyone sat in a circle, their expressions ranging from scared to hopelessly excited. Though all of them fidgeted as they watched the daycare lady told them to introduce themselves one by one.

            “My name is Eldem and I am five.” A boy said with long dark hair, he had looked as if he wanted to disappear into thin air. His hands and feet fidgeted and he couldn’t seem to be able to sit still even for a small moment.

            After him came a young girl with her ginger hair tied up into a ponytail, her feet swinging as she spoke. “My name is Lasia and I am four!” A big smile adorned her face, she had spoken with confidence that Eldem had lacked.

            The day went on nicely for the both of them, Lasia made friends quickly with many of the children because of her bright attitude and somewhat wild personality. But Eldem on the other hand stayed silent and alone for most of the day, refusing to speak unless he needed to thus not making many friends. During lunchtime he sat at a table in the corner and ate his lunch alone, this is when Lasia approaches him and declares them friends.

Eldem was wary of her as she babbled loudly but cheerfully to him as they ate; it was a one-sided conversation, but he slowly grew used to her speaking. She didn’t seem to mind having a one-sided conversation, although Eldem did say something here and there as she spoke. That seemed to be enough for her, she was happy to talk and he was content with simply listening for most of the strange conversation.

            It was later that day when it started to go downhill, one of the other boys when up to Eldem and started to make fun of him for his long hair. Declaring that it was ‘girly’ and made him look ‘stupid’. By the time Eldem was ready to run and cry, Lasia stood up and grabbed the closest toy next to her, a plastic sword. The boy that was making fun of Eldem had grabbed his wrist and started to forcefully pull him closer to him in an attempt to grab his hair, and Eldem started to scream. Lasia then grabbed one of Eldem’s ears and pulled him back to her, using her sword and hit the other boy’s arm as hard as she could. She was furious, this other boy hurt _her_ friend, he was _her_ friend and no one dares to hurt _her_ friends. Eldem was crying, which only made even angrier at the other boy in front of her.

One of the daycare workers ran into a room filled with panic as she had heard the screams and cries. Only to witness Lasia holding Eldem by his ears with one hand and held a plastic sword with her other. Eldem had tears falling out of his eyes as he stood still though he was shaking.

            “ _Mine_!” Lasia said furiously. Two boys stood beside her, one being Eldem the other a blond haired boy that the daycare staff had noticed gave most of the kids trouble. The blond haired boy stood in front of Lasia and held one of his arms close to his chest a red mark could be seen on it, and it also looked as if he was about to throw a tantrum. One that all of the daycare staff would agree that was to be avoided at all costs.

            The daycare lady cautiously walked in and kneeled down beside Lasia. “Lasia dear, the daycare toys belong to everyone, and also it’s very bad to hit others.”

            Lasia shook her head, “No, he hurt what was _mine_!” She said again.

            She pointed to Eldem.

            Eldem moved away a few weeks later. Leaving Lasia hurt, and wondering if she was abandoned by _her_ friend.

                                  ~~~~~

            The second time it happened was at an aquarium. Eldem was there for a field trip, and Lasia was there for her cousin’s birthday party. Lasia was twelve that day, and Eldem was thirteen though he was still slightly shy. Eldem had literally run into her that day.

            “I remember you,” she said to him with a smirk. Although it wasn’t fully a smirk as she was eating a lollipop at the time.

            A deep and embarrassed blush painted Eldem’s whole face. He stared at her in shock, memories from the few weeks of daycare they had together returning to him. Though he couldn’t help being happy and letting a small smile creep into his face at meeting his old but treasured friend.

            “I also remember your ears.” She added cheekily. Taking out the cherry lollipop, and used it to point at him.

            And really, it should’ve been impossible how red Eldem was as he hastily apologised and ran away towards the teacher who had started to call him.

            Eldem hadn’t noticed Lasia watching him run away with a sad expression and a defeated posture, as he leaves her once again.  

                                 ~~~~~

            The third time it happened was not a very happy reunion. Eldem was fifteen and she was fourteen. Eldem walked down the hallways of the hospital his mother worked in, and saw Lasia sitting on one of the chairs outside the operation room. He stopped walking, and watched as Lasia curl up on a chair, her face resting on her knees. She was sitting alone in a long row of chairs, his heart felt as if it was being crushed as she held herself tighter. An audible sob and a shiver ran through her body, and he couldn’t help himself as he started to walk forward and wrapped his arms around her. 

            “Who the hel-“She started to say, but when she saw him her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

            “Shh Lasia, it’s going to be alright.” He held her tighter, “just let it all out.”

            He held her for a long time; his whole body ached as he held one position the whole time. His shirt was drenched with tears and snot, though he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

            Witnessing Lasia cry and looked defeated made his stomach feel as if weights had been dropped into it, it felt wrong seeing the bright and happy Lasia like this. But he did let her go after making sure that the tears stopped though he did hold her for a few moments longer, knowing that she needed time to put herself back together and gain some control back. He made himself so that she could use him as an anchor, and he hands her a cherry lollipop that he had originally planned to eat later.

            “Remember, everyone’s hearts are not invisible. Certain events or people are able to cut it or dig holes into it. Most become desperate try to find a way to fill it or even try to stitch it back together. But in the end all they have created is a heart that is like paper which someone had crumpled and tried to flatten and fix back to what it was before. All they get is a slightly less crumpled paper, and no matter how hard they try they cannot put it back to the way it was before. Some of the others wait and try to live with only a beaten heart, though some cannot do it and succumb to their wounds. The rest lives on and endure the pain their wounded heart gives them, some of them might find happiness, yet the pain will still be there and but it won’t   disappear. The rest will build defences around their hearts like walls around a kingdom. They do this in an attempt to avoid getting hurt even further. A mist of fear tends to wrap all of these people’s hearts and they are afrai-“

            “Just get to your point Eldem.” Lasia interrupts, though she doesn’t look annoyed. She looked more surprised than anything; she had never heard Eldem speak that much in such a short amount of time.

            “My point is that even though they either try to fix their hearts or live through the pain, they will never be able to fully enjoy the lives they live because of the pain and fear. You have to let your heart go whether to break it and make a new one from scratch or give it to another who will be able to fix it like a renovator. You cannot hold a broken, heavy heart.”

            Lasia looks at him with confusion, not understanding his point at all. “What are you even talking about Eldem?”

            He smiles at her in understanding, and checks the time. “I need to go okay; you don’t need to understand what I said. Just simply remember it for when you do finally understand.”

            This time when he leaves, he doesn’t run away.

                                 ~~~~~

            The fourth time it happens Lasia was sixteen and Eldem was seventeen. This reunion was much happier, though once again Eldem runs into Lasia. They were at a carnival this time, both there with their friends and were completely happy.

            “Eldem, I must say are you stalking me?” She says to him, a big grin overtaking her face.

            “No, it seems that fate thinks that I simply cannot live without my first ever ear-grabber.” Eldem replies as he grins back.

            They hadn’t noticed their friends who were watching the conversation unfold with curiosity.

            “So I take it you two are friends?” One of Lasia’s friends says.

            “Yup, we go back all the way to daycare where Lasia here decided to protect me from bullies who decided my long hair was ‘girly’. Although she did manage to hurt me by grabbing my ear at the same time as she was protecting me.” Eldem says with mock annoyance at the memory.

            “Oh that’s so cute!” A girl from Eldem’s group of friends squeals.

            “Look Eldem they think we’re cute!” Lasia says to Eldem with a faked disgusted face, making Eldem chuckle.

            “I’m not sure about the ‘we’re’ in that sentence Lasia. Like I know I’m cute, but you on the other hand I’m not so sure about.” Eldem cheekily retorts, his grin becoming bigger. Lasia exaggerates an offended face at him, her hands resting on top of her heart.

            “You wound me Eldem, I thought we we’re friends, and friends do not treat each other like this!” Lasia retaliates, sarcasm dripping from what she had said.

            “Yes, and as cute as you _both_ are, the line for the rollercoasters and the food are getting longer. We needed to get there 5 minutes ago.” Another one of Eldem’s friends says.

            “Alright, I must leave now. I cannot bear being held in the same level of adorableness as you, a lowly peasant.” Eldem says with a dramatic flair. But Eldem genuinely smiles at her before he leaves once again. With his friends walking with him and was actively talking.

            “So mind telling me about you cute childhood friend or have you already claimed him as yours?” Lasia’s best friend says as she steps up beside Lasia. Only causing to make Lasia turn tomato red from remembering what she said the day Eldem and her met in daycare.

            Her best friend only smirked knowingly.

                                 ~~~~~

            The fifth time it happens was at university, Lasia was nineteen and Eldem was twenty. Somehow Eldem runs into Lasia yet again in Harvard University. Harvard was huge and Eldem still had the magical ability of finding her.

            “Oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” Eldem said in a hurried and panicked voice, not noticing that it was Lasia he had once again ran into.

            “Eldem I am now officially convinced that you are stalking me, how in the world did you even run into me in the campus it’s like huge?” She says with real shock. Just how did Eldem find her, the campus was huge and full with people.

            Eldem seemed to recognize her voice as he finally looked at her after apologizing. His eyes widened in shock, making a great imitation of a fish.

            “W-wait, Lasia!?” He exclaims, definitely not expecting to meet her on campus, much less run into her.

            “Yes Eldem that is in fact my name, now will you indulge me in actually answering my previous question?”  Lasia joked; she wore a small grin as Eldem sputtered in his shock. “Is seeing me really that surprising considering your track record Eldem? Considering this is you fourth time-I think-that you’ve ‘accidentally’ met me, and it’s the third time you’ve run into me. Are you sure you’re not stalking me?” Eldem started to become red the more Lasia talked about their meetings, really it was adorable.

            “W-well you must know that asking one question at a time is much easier for one to do rather than asking three questions. But I guess I must indulge the peasants. First of all, I have no idea how I ran into you, it must be because fate hates me. Second of all, I fail to see what my ‘track record’ has anything to do with this; my track record is perfectly fine. And finally yes, I am quite sure I don’t stalk you. You would then be running into me in a daily-basis, not every other-year-or-so-basis.” He drawled, unable to stop a small smile from showing. He looked down into his watch and squawked, hurriedly bidding goodbyes to Lasia as he ran to his next class.

            Or he tried to. Lasia quickly turned around and grabbed Eldem’s wrist, grip strong enough to stop him from running.

            “I remembered, thank you.” She said to him before letting him go. He stood there for a few moments, confused, before Lasia insisted that he should go and that he’s going to be late.

            She watched him leave yet again.

                                 ~~~~~

            The sixth time was the exception, Eldem was twenty five and Lasia was twenty four when it happened.

            “Why in the world are you here?” Lasia jested; she knew that the husband was one of Eldem’s relatives, judging from the last name.

            They were both at the same wedding, the bride being Lasia’s best friend since forever, and the groom a distant relative to Eldem yet close enough to be invited to his wedding. Though they were both pleasantly surprised at the presence of the other in the wedding, as happy they are for the couple to get married. The actual marriage tends to be a bit long and especially boring if one has no one to whisper to. That was exactly what Eldem and Lasia did, and Lasia did not cry, maybe. Ok yes she did cry.

“Shut up Eldem she’s my best friend I’m obligated to cry you twat.”

Though once they got to the celebration and congratulated the bride and groom for getting married. They went and ate, and spoke in hushed tones. As if they we’re just teenagers talking about the school gossip.

“They both pined for each other for months before they even started dating.”

“Shut up Eldem at least they finally married.”

“But still Lasia, I may not be that close to him but I was still subjected to the suffering of dealing with someone who had pined for _months._ ”

            “Shut up Eldem.”

They spoke to each other for the rest of the wedding, as if they hadn’t been only meeting each other every few years. Of course Lasia’s best friend, the bride, took note of this and grinned as she saw the two talking in hushed tones but with animated gestures. 

            Eldem and Lasia spoke endlessly, before they knew it the wedding party had ended and everyone was heading home. They had finally exchanged numbers and made sure that they would meet up soon. Eldem stayed with the rest of his family, and watched as Lasia waved goodbye.

            She walked away and left.

            That’s when he realized, he had always left her. Ever since their first meeting, he was the one who left. And now it felt strange, watching her walk away from him. Remembering all the times he had walked -or ran- into her.

_“No, he hurt what was mine!”_

_“My point is that even though they either try to fix their hearts or live through the pain, they will never be able to fully enjoy the lives they live because of the pain and fear. You have to let your heart go whether to break it and make a new one from scratch or give it to another who will be able to fix it like a renovator. You cannot hold a broken, heavy heart.”_

_“I remember you,”_

_“No, it seems that fate thinks that I simply cannot live without my first ever ear-grabber.”_

_“I remembered, **thank you**.”_

_~~~~~_

They spoke, sitting across from each other in Lasia’s favourite diner. Meeting like this every Friday night was now normal for them. During these meetings they spoke about everything, hobbies, family, the past, and life in general.

            “You’re welcome.” Eldem says.

            “Wait what? I haven’t said thank you at all?” She replied.

            “Well you did, although it was all the way back when we were in uni. You said _‘thank you’_ and now I’m saying you’re welcome.”

            “Eldem, if you hadn’t noticed that was years ago. No, seriously Eldem that was literally years ago.”

            “Yeah I know, but I didn’t understand what you meant back then. And I understand now and I’m saying you’re welcome.”

            “How do you even remember that? From what I remember you we’re hurriedly trying to run away to class.”

            “Lasia, have you noticed that we seem to perfectly remember every single time we met each other?”

            “Are you sure _you_ remember every single time?”

            “Of course I do captain Nekytiran.”

            The sky was bright and happy that fated day.

                                 ~~~~~

            Once upon a time, in the ocean we know as the North Atlantic Ocean. A man and a woman sail a small boat, they had talked and laughed.

            The skies were clear and bright, devoid of any clouds, and the waters calm and beautiful, reflecting the sun that rose high above their heads. The world around them was peaceful, bright, calm, and nothing had dared to disturb the two.

            As the boat rocked the man had the sudden urge to swim, and so he jumped into the water. He felt freer as he swam, for he may wear the body of a human. His soul was a merman long ago, and it always will be, while the woman on the other hand had been a human, a human who had a love for water and all in it.

            Fate watched heart content as she heard the laughs of the merman and the captain. He had found her many times, but now he finally stayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is the first thing I posted on this site. 
> 
> If there are ANY MISTAKES
> 
> ANY MISTAKES
> 
> tell me.
> 
> (/030)/*.`


End file.
